Conventional fork lift mechanisms are provided with forks which are in spaced-apart relationship. The spacing between the forks in the unit is manually adjustable.
It is an object of this invention to provide a quick attachment motorized operator unit for a conventional fork mechanism so that the forks of the mechanism are adjustable by means of the operator unit. Thus, the forks of the mechanism can be operatively adjusted as desired to engage an object at the underside thereof or to grasp an object at opposite portions thereof, for lifting the object.
It is another object of this invention to provide such a quick attachment motorized operator unit which may be easily and readily attached permanently or temporarily to a conventional fork mechanism for adjustment of the forks of the mechanism.
Other objects and advantages of this invention reside in the construction of parts, the combination thereof, the method of construction and the mode of operation, as will become more apparent from the following description.